Love Always Finds A Way Home
by liasongh
Summary: This is a crossover of Power Rangers and General Hospital, set in Dinothunder and Roswell.  Liz is Jason's sister.  Jason and Kim pairing.  Jason of GH is Jason of Power Rangers.  Read and Understand.  Explained in the story.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

-1Love always finds a way home

Chapter one

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Note: This may be a little odd but Jason of General Hospital is Jason Scott of Power Rangers for this fanfic. He had an accident a long time ago that required plastic surgery. That will be explained later. The other accident is when AJ rammed the car into a tree with Jason as a passenger. Jason woke up no memory and said Jason Scott Lee Morgan Quartermaine died that day and he became Jason Morgan. (I know long name but I didn't want to change anything, lol). (Lily was found alive and her baby with Sonny is alive as well, all that will be explained later).

Pairings: Jason and Kimberly

Tommy and Katherine

Connor and Kira

Elizabeth and Lucky

Carly and Jax

Sonny and Lily

Port Charles, New York

Jason had just received the biggest shock of his life. His sister was in town and she was an alien? That idea just wouldn't get past any coherent thought in his brain. And now he gets a disturbing phone call from someone he once knew but vaguely remembers telling him that _she was lying in a hospital bed recovering_. Jason was getting things packed when Carly showed up insisting to talk to him.

"I swear, Jason, once you've heard what I have to say, you will stop what you are doing and listen to me." She said aggravated that he was still packing his stuff in a duffle bag. Finally, he stops and turns to her. "What is it, Carly?" "First, sit down." She instructs simply. Reluctantly, he sits down and stares at her with a quizzical look until she concedes and gives him the information she claims she had he would want. "Michael is your son biologically. AJ swapped the tests. Robin found the real test and told me and apologized for telling AJ, believe it or not." Carly says all in one breath, hoping to get it out before he started grilling her to death with questions.

Reefside, California

"He's coming?" Kimberly asked for the hundredth time that day. "Yes, Jason is coming. Kat answered this time instead of Tommy, laughing. Tommy smiled gratefully at his wife of three magnificent years. Kira heard that and smiled a real smile for the first time in years. She was still smiling when she walked back into her boyfriend Connor's room. Connor had been hurt getting the two thugs off of Kimberly when they were attacking her when he and Kira had come home from their date. Connor saw her walk in smiling and smiled. "So, what brought on that beautiful smile of yours? Not that I'm complaining, that is." He grinned at her. "Daddy's coming home." Kira said grinning from ear to ear.

Port Charles, New York

Jason looked at her with a stunned expression upon his face. "D-Did I just hear you right?" Carly showed him the real DNA test that was conducted all those years ago. Jason looked it over as thorough as he possibly could and knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth. He sat there for a while deep in thought, oblivious to Carly being there at all. _He was going home. He hadn't been there in eleven years. He didn't have all of his memories of his life but he had a good bit back. Kimberly was hurt because of him. Tommy said they wanted information on a Jason Morgan. How did they connect her to me? That is what is bothering me._ Carly waved her hands in front of Jason. "Jason, hello?" Jason blinked and stared unfocused at her for a brief moment. Finally, he grinned at her. "Michael is my son." He said that smiling. Carly was confused but for once she didn't question it. She smiled back.

Question: What do you guys think? Should it continue? I will be updating my other stories soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Always Finds a Way Home

Chapter two

Disclaimer: again, I OWN NOTHING!!

Port Charles, New York

Finally, she had Jason's full attention. Carly grinned at that thought. Curiously she looked at the duffle bag and wondered if asked would he tell her. "Are you leaving town?" She decided to ask cautiously. Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." He saw her eyes widen and realized that she thought he meant he was leaving for good. "I'm coming back, Carly. I'm going to visit someone." "I take it, that's all you're going to tell me?" Carly asked worried about her friend. "I may explain more, Carly, when I return. But yes, that's all you need to know and no, Sonny doesn't know where I'm going and he is not going to be told." Jason added firmly. 

That surprised Carly even more but she held her tongue back because she knew that arguing with pointless. "Just promise me, you'll be careful?" Carly asked, pleading with her eyes. Jason smiled. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll also have my cell on me but only use it in emergencies or if Michael wants to contact me but tell him not to call me a numerous times on it, however." Carly smiled at that. "I'll let him know. You know he says he has two fathers, you and Sonny." Jason smiled back at that and got up to resume his packing. Once he finished he picked up his things and turned to Carly. "I got to go now. I'll be in touch." Carly followed him out but didn't stop him.

Reefside, California

Kimberly was anticipating Jason's return. She wanted to know why those men wanted information about him and why he changed his name to Jason Morgan. She also wanted to know why she hadn't heard from him in the last eleven years. He was after all her husband. Okay, she had many questions. She grinned as she imagined Jason walking through that door. She imagined Kira's face when she finally got her wish that her father was home. That made her grin become even wider.

Kat laughed when she saw the look upon Kimberly's face. "He's on his way. He's in New York, so you got to give him time to get here, you know." She told Kimberly teasingly and laughingly. Kim grinned childishly back. She was just happy he was coming home. It didn't matter, much, that he had to ask Tommy where home was. In her mind, however, she knew that, that bit of information may tell them why he hasn't been home in so long. What happened to make him not remember? That was the other question that was totally bothering her.

In Connor's room, Connor enjoyed seeing Kira's beautiful face lit up with happiness, finally. He had questions, himself, however. Why did those men want information on Jason's whereabouts? If he had changed his name to this Jason Morgan, how did they connect them to him, if that made any sense? He shook his head as he thought about the situation more in his mind. During the last eleven years of Jason's absence, everyone hadn't give up hope. Jason had a lot of explaining to do when he got here. He just hoped that he was able to explain. He had a funny feeling that he didn't remember his family and friends here. That would be the ONLY reason that would keep Jason away from everyone. Connor grimly, but refused to show it on his face, contemplated that thought in his mind and decided to keep it to himself. There was no need to worry Kira or anyone else about it right now. At least not until Jason got here and they saw for themselves.

"I can't believe my daddy's coming home." Kira said happily as she fussed over fluffing Connor's pillows. "I can't wait to see him and tell him I love him." Connor kept his thoughts to himself as he heard Kira rambling on about her dad's anticipating return. He just hoped Jason remembered them or at least enough to not hurt everyone's feelings if he doesn't remember everything.

Elsewhere

Liz knew, from her powers, that Jason was upset. She dialed his number and hoped he answered. After what seemed like ages, Jason finally answered. "Hello?" "Jason, it's Liz." Jason took a deep breath to calm himself down when he heard his sister on the phone. "Anything wrong?" He asked immediately. Liz smiled and shook her head and then she realized that he couldn't see her since they were on the phone. "Nothing's wrong. I just sensed that something was wrong with you." Jason blinked in surprised at Liz's assertion. "I'm fine, Liz." Jason said automatically, in his 'I'm okay' voice. It normally worked but this was Liz and it didn't work. "Really? Why is it I hear tremors in your voice even though you're trying hard to cover it up?" She asked him in a matter of fact tone.

Jason smiled. Even though his sister was an alien she was still his sister and she was still partly human, regardless how much she was changed when Max saved her that fateful day. "I'm heading to Reefside." He said simply. Liz hadn't heard that word in forever. She fell silent for a split second before she rebounded back and asked questions. "Do you remember your family in Reefside?" She asked him pointblank. Jason sat there on the plane stunned. He knew he had a family and he remembered some but not all. "Uh, a little. I have a daughter there don't I? I used to have a wife." He answered finally. "Jason, you still have a wife." Liz said quietly. "She and you never divorced and she wouldn't let them declare you dead. She still has your last name Quartermaine."

Port Charles, New York

Carly walked into her and Jax's home to find Michael bubbling with excitement for he knew that she had went to tell Jason today. "So was dad surprised?" She knew he was referring to Jason. "He was pleasantly surprised, honey. He had to leave though, to go see someone. He said you can call him if you want but don't overcall him." Michael nodded in understanding. He knew Jason meant don't call too much because he was doing something he needed to do.

Teaser: Jason returns to Reefside. Comments and Suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Always Finds A Way Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter three

Note: The pics that they will have of Jason to help him remember his past and the first accident, which will be explained later, he will look like Austin St. John. But since he had to have major plastic surgery (again explained later) he now looks like Steve Burton of GH, hence the crossover. LoL. Just thought I'd clear that up if anyone is having trouble understanding.

Plane to Reefside

"What?" Jason managed to ask his sister with shock and surprise evident in his voice. "Your daughter was six years old when you disappeared from them eleven years ago. I never said anything because you didn't even remember me when you woke up the second time in the second accident. Kira is now seventeen but she never stopped wishing on her birthday cake and Christmas that her daddy would come home." Liz continued. Jason sat there on the plane in shellshock as those words echoed within his mind. "Who is my wife?" He managed to ask, ashamed he had to ask. "Kimberly Hart Quartermaine is her name." Liz answered. "Is she the one they attacked to get to me or is it Kira my daughter?" Jason asked edgy, hoping that she knew. "She's the one, Jason. Kira is fine. Connor was hurt because they returned home from their date when the attack was taking place. Connor was able to get them off of her before they could rape her." Liz state knowing that, that bit of information would shock the crap out of him. "But Connor was injured and the men retreated. He's in recovery along with Kim. They called me to see if I had your cell number. I gave it to them. That's how Tommy knew how to reach you, Jason." Liz continued without giving Jason time to think or say anything.

Reefside

Kim finally fell asleep as she waited for Jason to return to her. Kat and Tommy watched her sleep with a smile on her face. They smiled as well. It has been a long, hard eleven years for her. Well, for her and Kira as well. Kim was dreaming.

Dream

Jason walked in the room looking like he did before the surgery took place. She wondered if she was dreaming but she pinched herself (in the dream) and discovered that it hurt. He walked towards her smiling. "It's taken me a long time to get back to you, but I'm home now, Kimmie." Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around him, surprised that she wasn't in the hospital bed. She looked around and discovered they were on a beach. Suddenly worried that something is wrong she looks up at her husband with a frown indicating that she was worried.

Jason smiled at her. "I only look like this because it's your dream, Kimmie. I still look different because of the surgery. I don't remember much because of the other accident. I want you to be aware of that. I'm not trying to hurt you if I don't remember you." Kimberly frowned at what he was saying. "Jason?" But the dream Jason vanished before her eyes. "Jason?!" Kimberly screamed.

End of Dream

"Jason!" Kimberly was screaming as she woke up from the almost perfect dream turned nightmare. Kat and Tommy looked at her with worry. Kim was sobbing uncontrollably and she couldn't tell them why. Finally she stopped long enough to relay the events of the dream. "He came to me in a dream but he looked like he did when we married. He told me that he still looked different and that he may not remember me because of the other accident." Kim looked confused. "What accident if the Jason in my dream is telling the truth?" "Maybe the one where the Quartermaine's said he had died?" Tommy finally offered. Kim frowned. "Maybe, it has to bed. Why would Alan Quartermaine lie about his son?"

Plane to Reefside

"Liz, we're landing so I'm going to let you go. I'll cal you later, okay? I have to think about all of this before I get to the hospital to see 'my wife' whom I have had no idea I had all these years now." Jason said tightly, trying to control his emotions. "Okay, Jason if you need me, call me." Liz insisted. "I will, sis." Jason said sincerely.

The plane landed and he got his hotel and everything taken care of. When he finally felt coherent and able he made his way to Reefside hospital to a family he didn't know existed until last year but he never asked because he thought he was delusional from the headaches.

Reefside

Jason waked into the hospital and asked about Kimberly Quartermaine. They guided him to the direction he needed to go. He paused outside of her room and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Tommy got up and opened the door and stood there in shock as he stared at his best friend. He had finally gotten used to the new appearance of Jason, his best friend, and then the phone call came from Alan telling them all that Jason was dead and there were no remains left to salvage. He had even sent ashes to Kim and Kira, for heavens sake.

"Jason." Tommy said barely audible. Kat and Kim both knew someone was in the room but couldn't see who since Tommy was blocking their view. "Who is it?" Kat asked her husband? "Is it Jason?" Kim asked, hoping her husband was finally here.

Tommy stepped aside and let the newcomer enter. Kim and Kat gasped softly and tears filled both their eyes. Kim reached her arms towards Jason hoping that he would welcome her. He walked over to her, unsure how to react but decided to play the part for now, and let her wrap her arms around him. Kim held onto him tightly as tears poured down her face.

Teaser: coming up, Jason meets his past, a family he only just now has begun remembering. Also, Jason discovers his mother is alive not dead as Alan told him when he asked after he woke up with memory loss and brain damage.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Always Finds A Way Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter four

Reefside

Kim was sobbing as she held Jason tightly in her arms. Jason felt her emotions and knew this was his wife, without a doubt. His question was why in hell didn't anyone tell him? Liz gave him her reason but what was everyone else's reason? Lila, his grandmother, told him that he had a family just waiting for him to come back to them but he thought it was the Quartermaine's. Was it her way of tell him about Kim and Kira? Finally, he quelled all his emotions and took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Kim, let him breath." Kat said gently as she helped Jason untangle himself out of Kim's grasp. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid if I let go you'll vanish, like in my dream I just had." Kim whispered as she stared up into his handsome face. It didn't matter that he looked different to acted different, because of the second accident, he was still Jason. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't quite figured out why it's taken me this long to remember but I'm here." Jason managed since his throat was constricting because of his own emotions.

Elsewhere

"Max, I want to go to Reefside. I'm worried about Jason." Liz stated determined knowing that they all might object. "We've talked about it while you were on the phone with your brother, Liz. We'll all go." Max answered and the others, for once Michael didn't argue, agreed by a nod of heads. Liz was so stunned but happy that all she could do was to throw her arms around her husband and squeal happily. Max laughed.

Reefside

"You, remember?" Kim asked in a small voice. Jason smiled tenderly at her. "Some things. I just recently remembered you and Kira but I didn't know we were married until my sister just told me. I want to remember. I want to know why the Quartermaine's were so damned determined to keep things from me. Answers will come in due time." Jason said, almost to himself. Kim smiled at him, showing only a little of the disappointment she felt that he didn't remember. If she hadn't been forewarned in her dream, which still confused her, she wouldn't have been able to conceal her feelings on the subject matter.

Jason looked like a lost little boy as he sat there on Kim's bed. It broke Kat's heart to see her friend suffering. It was hurting Tommy was well. "Are" Jason began. Then he controlled his emotions and began again. "Are we still married?"

Kim nodded her head and grinned. Jason held up his left hand where a ring have been on it during all these years but he had no recollection as to why but if anyone tried to take it off, they had a huge fight on their hands. "This the one you gave me?" Kim gasped happily as tears poured down harder. "Y-yes." She managed to gulp out.

Tommy went out to the hallway and called the others on his cell, one at a time. Finally he called Mrs. Scott . "Mrs. Scott, Jason is home." Tommy said crypticall. That's what he said to all the others too and some he had to leave on the machine. He hated having to do that. "I'm on my way, Tommy." Mrs. Scott said with emotion evident. "I'm going to take a cab from Angel Grove and I'm going to call Jason's brothers." She added. "Tell my son, I love him." She said as she and Tommy hung up.

Tommy went back into the room and saw that things were progressing well between his friends so he decided to relay the message to him. "Your mother is coming here to see you." Jason looked like the wind had been slapped out of him. "W-what?" He managed to ask. "She's d-dead." "No, she's not. That's another lie from the Quartermaine's." Kat said furiously. Jason sat there dumbfounded and blinked back several tears as he imagined what his biological mother could look like.

Teaser: What do you think so far? Coming up reunion of Jason and his family. If anyone knows of his family's names please let me know. I believe I'll have him have brothers and a sister from the Scotts, maybe. Also, anyone know of his mom's name? That would be most helpful. Thanks. Lol. Comments and Suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Love Always Finds A Way Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Note: Lily never died. I don't know if I explained that right but I decided to go ahead and explain that again.

Chapter five

Reefside, California

Jason didn't know how long he had sat there feeling and looking shell-shocked. Kim didn't know what to do so she just held his hand. Connor and Kira walked in the room. Well, Kira pushed Connor in the room in a wheelchair since it was hospital policy. Kira saw the man sitting on her mom's bed looking as the world was falling out from under him or coming back together, or both. Kira looked at Kat and Tommy as though silently questioning if that was her father. Tommy and Kat both nod their heads simultaneously.

Kira cautiously, so she doesn't startle him, walks towards her father. Connor watches from the chair, concerned for everyone involved. Kira kneels down on the floor beside her father. She looks up at him. Jason finally registers that someone is in front of him. He blinks several times to get focused. Finally he sees Kira and feels who she is to him. "K-Kira?" He asks thickly. Kira nods her head as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Port Charles, New York

Carly was worried about Jason. Jax knew it. They both knew that Zachariah was no longer in the picture, but they didn't know what or why as to what happened. They knew Jason would stop at nothing to find the guys who did this to whomever he went to see if it was in fault of Zachariah before he was eliminated. Carly decided to ask her mother some questions, regarding Jason's past since her mother knew him way before she knew that Carly was her daughter. Finally, the doorbell rang and Carly went to let her mother in. Bobbie Spencer walked into the house smiling.

She sat down on the couch and waited for Carly's questions to begin since she knew that sooner or later Carly's curiosity would get the better of her and she'd ask about Jason. Carly sat down beside her mother. "Mom, I want to know about whom Jason was before AJ rammed him into the tree with the car." Carly asked hurriedly before she changed her mind.

Bobbie smiled and sighed before she began the tale. She knew that when Jason found Carly and Jax knows more about his life then he does, he was not going to be happy, not at all. "Jason was born Jason Scott Lee Morgan Quartermaine. He fell in love with his childhood best friend, and girl next door, Kimberly Hart." "They were married right after high school. On their way back from their honeymoon a car ran a red light and hit them head-on. The car exploded and knocked Kim, even though she was in a seatbelt, out of the car. Jason was still inside. Kim, somehow, got him out of the car. His body was on fire and she had to put it out, which she did. He was badly burned in many places, especially his face. He had extensive plastic surgery with Kim and his friends supporting him all the way through and through. He recovered and he and Kim rebuilt their life together and he rebuilt his life with his friends. He was still Jason but he looked different, way different. Then while he was visiting his family here, Kim was with Kira, their daughter whom was six at the time, at Angel Grove, something else happened. Angel Grove is where they lived at the time. This is when AJ was drunk and got in the car with the intention of driving. Jason got in to stop him and AJ rammed the car into a tree. Jason woke up as Jason Morgan and did not remember anyone, not Kim or Kira or any of us." Bobbie finished the story as she stared up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Do you have a picture of what he looked like before?" Carly asked, her voice filled with emotion. Bobbie pulled out her wallet and got a picture out. It was of Kim and Jason's wedding day. She handed it to Carly. Carly took the picture and looked it over in awe. She was in awe because of how different he had looked then. And she couldn't get over how much Michael looked like him in that picture. He really, doubt at all, was Jason's son. And Bobbie was right, Jason was still Jason and always would be Jason no matter what. Unbeknownst to them, Michael was listening from the stairs with tears trickling down his face. He quietly headed upstairs with the new realization that he had a big sister. Downstairs, Carly quietly wiped the tears from her face as she thought about the horror Jason has lived through.

Reefside, California

Jason numbly wrapped his arms around his daughter. Kira furiously hugged him back. A few moments later someone else came in the room. The newcomer walked over to Jason and Kira. She cleared her throat and waited until they realized she was standing beside them. Kira smiled brightly when she saw who it was. "Grandma look. Dad's home." Jason looked up at the woman Kira had called grandma with a stunned disbelief on his face. He slowly got up with Kira's help and stood before her.

"M-mom?" Jason asked with an unsteady voice. Mrs. Sharon Scott didn't wait another second. She moved closer to Jason. Kira stepped back, out of the way. Sharon enveloped Jason, her son, and hugged him as close as she good. Jason wrapped his arms around her and finally broke down and let himself cry.

Port Charles, New York

Sonny and Lily are at the Penthouse with Maria and Juan. Juan was a teenager and had come looking for his biological mother. Once he found her, she and Sonny insisted he live with them. Lily looked at her husband on the couch, and knew he was worried about Jason. "Jason will contact you when he's ready. He told Carly and Michael that he will be back. He knows that Michael is his son and he will be back, Sonny." Lily said reassuringly. Sonny manages a small smile at Lily. It was true he was worried about Jason. He didn't know much about the life he led before the first accident but he knew him in the life he led after the second one. He only knew about the first one as what people referred it to, the first accident. He was genuinely worried about his best friend and he hoped he called soon.

Reefside, California

Sharon held her son as his sobs finally subsided. Kim reached out and touched Jason's back. He turned and grabbed her hand. Kim squeezed it lovingly and smiled in encouragement at him.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Love Always Finds A Way Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Note: Liz's biological father is her father on the show Roswell. Her mother is her and Jason's mother, whom I named Sharon. They have two brothers and another sister. Liz's mother on the show Roswell is her stepmother for this story. They get along great, like they do on the show, though.

Chapter six

Reefside, California

Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Kyle, and Isabel all arrived at the hospital. Liz used her senses to sense her brother. She led them to Kim's room. They opened the door and walked in but stayed quiet as Liz knew her brother was having the reunion that he had been silently wishing for during the past eleven years since he's believed their mother to be dead.

Port Charles, New York

Unbeknownst to anyone a retaliation was in motion for the death of Zachariah. His son was stepping up and taking charge of the business and wanted Jason Morgan's blood. He had an alley in Port Charles. It would shock everyone when they realized who was helping him.

Reefside, California

Jason looked over his mother's shoulder and smiled when he saw Liz. He turned his mother around slowly so she could see the newcomer. Sharon gasped as she saw her daughter. She hadn't seen her daughter since Jeff took her away when he won custody of her because of the re-marriage to his new wife. "Liz?" Sharon said softly. Liz smiled and walked into her mother's waiting arms. Kira smiled as she realized that was her aunt Liz home at last too. Finally, Sharon turned her daughter loose. She took both Jason and Liz's hands in her own. "Who are all of you?" She asked pointed to the group that came in with Liz.

Liz smiled at Jason and silently nodded her head as in she will handle this. "Mom, this is my husband, Max." Max stepped forward and greeted Sharon Scott warmly. Sharon smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the family, Max." "This is his sister, Isabel, our friends Michael, Maria, and Kyle." Liz continued with the rest of the introductions. "Guys, meet my mother and Kim, Jason's wife." They all nod their heads at everyone in the room.

Port Charles, New York

Sonny's phone rings. He looks at it and frowns. Lilly looks at him with an arched eyebrow, as in what's going on? Sonny shrugs. He answers the phone, determined to be vague until he figures out who it is and what they want. "Hello?" "Time will run out for Morgan." A heavy thick voice said on the other end and ending with a menacing laugh. The line went dead after that.

Teaser: Suggestions on what you think will happen? Who is the mysterious person helping Zachariah's son? Who is Zachariah's son? Mmm, that's the question. Lol. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Sorry it's short but it's late. I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Always Finds A Way Home

Chapter seven

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Note: There is no Sam in this story, there never was. The affair between Elizabeth and Jason happened because Lucky slept with Maxie. Jason will begin to have headaches more in this chapter. (In the storyline on the show he had headaches and seizures due to the brain damage that may require surgery to fix according to the storyline on the show anyway) I don't know how much of it I'm going to use yet though.

Reefside, California

Jason took the glass of water that Kat offered him with a shaking hand. Slowly he took several sips of the water and tried to calm himself down. This has been an emotional day and that was a difficult concept to grasp since he liked to keep his emotions to himself but it was impossible. Sharon smiled as Liz hugged her tightly again. Max and the others watched from aside as the reunion took place between mother and daughter.

Port Charles, New York

Sonny contemplated on calling and alerting Jason of the new danger. He knew Jason had specifically left orders to leave him alone while he handled whatever it was he had to handle. Just then, before he could do anything, a knock sounded at the door. Sonny jumped a little and immediately became on guard as he went to see who it was. "Who is it?" He asked before opening the door. "Carly." Carly answered surprised that he was asking first.

Sonny opened the door and let Carly in. She smiled at Lily before she turned to Sonny. "I told him before he lift. He knows that Michael is his son and not AJ's." Sonny nodded his head. "Good. It's about time something goes right for him." "Something already has. Before he became Jason Morgan he was Jason Scott Lee Morgan Quartermaine." Carly said causing Sonny and Lily to stare in surprise and confusion at her.

Reefside, California

Jason handed the glass back to Kat. She put it on the table beside Kimberly's bed. He looked around at everyone with mixed emotions on his face. He knew they all wanted him to remember but he couldn't, not everything. He got up and turned to Kim. "I'm going to be outside for a minute. I'll just be outside if you need me." Kim nodded her head in support and watched as he walked outside. Tommy followed, knowing he had questions.

"What is it you want to know, bro?" Tommy asked him point blank. Jason stopped and turned around in surprise. "Um, everything. Who are all those people in there besides who's been introduced to me? Who are you?" Tommy's throat constricted with heavy emotions at the question posed to him. He had feared that Jason didn't remember and now he knew that he didn't. "I'm Tommy, your best friend. Kat, the blond woman in there, is my wife and also your best friend. The others in there are: Rocky, Tanya, Aisha, Trini, and Billy. We are all best friends." A tear trickled down Tommy's face as he told Jason stuff that he should know but doesn't because of AJ and whatever was done to him while he was unconscious. He had a funny feeling that there is a lot more to Jason's memory loss then he knew.

Jason nodded his head and the regretted it as he felt another headache coming on. Groaning he swayed to the side. Tommy saw him and caught him before he fell. He guided him to a chair. "Jason?" Kira came out and saw her father sitting on the chair holding his head tightly in his hands as though he was in pain. "What is going on, Dr. O?" Tommy shook his head, unable to answer, for he didn't know either. Finally, Jason was able to focus again. Slowly, he raised his head and looked up at Tommy and Kira. "I'm okay. These headaches have been coming on off and on for a while now. They want to operate but I won't let them. They say it's because of the poison that Alan Quartermaine tried to give me when he discovered that if I woke up I would be brain dead after the crash." Tommy let out a sharp gasp. Kira knelt down beside her father and took his hands. "Will it help you regain memory and stop the headaches if they operate, dad?" "It may help the headaches but they can't tell me if it will help my memory, Kira." Jason answered his daughter honestly. "They've also told me I may die on the table if I have the surgery but also if I have another seizure I may not come out of it so it's a 50-50 thing."

Kira threw her arms around her father and held him tightly as she let her tears flow freely down her cheeks. Jason let himself feel and cried freely with her since now he had a reason to live. Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder and calmed himself because it wouldn't help if anyone came out of Kimberly's room and saw all of them upset.

Port Charles, New York

"That was Jason's full name?" Sonny managed to ask. "Yes, and this is what he looked like before he had another accident right after he married his high school sweetheart, Kimberly Hart. Jason was badly burned and they had to do extensive plastic surgery to save his life." Sonny stared at the picture showing a very happily married Jason with his wife, Kimberly. "I bet that he went to Reefside, California, Sonny. That's where his wife and seventeen year old daughter is now, Kira. Kira was six when AJ rammed the car in a tree and he lost all memory. Alan sent ashes to them and told them he was dead, mom told me that." Carly finished.

Elsewhere in Port Charles

The man who wants Jason's blood is hunting for him but to no avail. He's done deduced that he's not in Port Charles, anymore. That means he's with her, the one that his men were supposed to kill so Morgan would know they were serious and the war was on. He would have to be prepared to move the war to Reefside if Jason Morgan didn't come back to Port Charles any time soon.

Teaser: What do you think so far? I'm still not sure if I'm going to have him have a seizure or not. I know I'm going to have him have headaches and possible nosebleeds. Suggestions and comments are always welcome.

Coming: Kimberly learns the seriousness of Jason's condition. Jason receives a threat from someone he was supposed to be able to trust. (teaser: who is it?)


	8. Chapter 8

Love Always Finds A Way Home

Chapter eight

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Reefside, California

Jason's headache finally subsided and he slowly stood up and headed back inside Kim's room. Kim watched him enter, worried. She knew something was wrong but didn't know what. She looked at Tommy and Kira's faces and knew they knew by the look on their faces. Tommy met her eyes and shook his head wordlessly as though to tell her not now, to ask Jason, not him, about it.

Port Charles

Sonny and Lily's home

Sonny continued to stare at the picture of a very happy Jason and he wondered if Carly was right. "If Jason went to Reefside, was it Kimberly that was hurt because of Zachariah?" Lily asked. Sonny and Carly stared in horror at Lily as they realized the implications of her question.

Reefside, California

Jason sat down on the bed beside Kimberly and looked out at everyone, knowing that they were all worried about him. "Jason, what's wrong?" Liz asked the question that was plaguing them all.

Elsewhere in Port Charles

Zachariah's son was meeting with someone that Jason was supposed to trust. "What'd you find out?" He asked the boy. "The boy looked nervous as he thought about his next words. "Stone Cold is where you think." He told the man without blinking. He knew what he had to do next and he had to do it soon.

Reefside, California

"I just had a headache, that's all." Jason said in _I'm okay_ voice. Liz knew better though. "You're not okay so quit using that 'I'm okay' tone with me." She told him in her own serious tone. "Are the headaches coming back seriously? Was it a seizure, Jason?" Liz asked, not caring that Kim didn't know anything about Jason's condition because of AJ and Alan Quartermaine. Kim looked at Jason with worry as she waited for his answer.

Jason's Penthouse

Spinellie walked inside, nervous and scared. He picked up his phone and dialed Stone Cold's number. It went twice and then he hung up and tried again. That was their signal to let Jason, Stone Cold, know that something was happening. Jason picked up the phone the second time.

Reefside, California

"Did you tell him where I was?" Jason asked Spinellie, hoping that he had gotten information on whom Zachariah's son was. "Yes, Stone Cold. The Jackal told the heir of the evil one where you are. You should have maybe a couple of hours but I would get back here since it is dire that you are here and not there, now." Spinellie answered him in a gravely serious voice. "Thanks. I'll be there soon with company." Jason replied. They hung up the phone and he turned to a very worried group of people.

"We need to get Kimberly and Connor transferred from her to Port Charles. I can't tell you anything else regarding why yet. Just know that I'm trying to protect you all." Jason proclaimed in a serious voice.

Just then his phone rang again. Jason sighed and answered it. "Hello?" "Jason, a threat has been made. Someone called my phone, probably the one claiming to be Zachariah's son, and said 'Time will run out for Morgan'. "Sonny said on the other end, not caring that Lily was still in the room. Carly had left and went back to her home with Jax. "I know, Sonny." Jason said gravely. "I'm returning to Port Charles very soon. I'll be bringing a lot of people with me so I want to make sure we have safe houses set up. My penthouse will not be a safe house." He added. Sonny knew he knew something was about to happen. "Okay, I'll set it up. How many safe houses do you need?" He asked Jason. Jason looked around the room and calculated in his mind how many he might would need. "At least 3 safe house with about four or five bedrooms in it" Jason finally said. "Consider it done." Sonny said. They hung up the phone and Sonny began making sure things were set for Jason when he and company arrived.

Jason looked back at Liz then and answered her earlier question about the seizures. "No, it was not a seizure. I haven't had one since the last time you were with me when I had one then. It was just a bad headache." He answered honestly. "Why are you getting headaches and what is this about seizures?" Kimberly asked with a worried tone to her voice. "I'll explain everything on the plane, I promise. But first, trust me. I have to get you all out of here and safe." He answered her with a pleading expression upon his face.

Kimberly relented and Jason, with the Roswell alien's help, got Kimberly and Connor discharged and moved to Port Charles. Kimberly was about to be released anyway in a couple of days. He wanted to make sure she was okay when they got to Port Charles. He wanted Robin to check her out because he knew that Robin wasn't on Zachariah's payroll. Here he had no clue on any of the workers so he wanted his family out of here and safe.

Teaser: Coming the plane ride to Port Charles will be full of emotions. Jason will tell everyone why he has headaches. ducks, don't worry, Spiniellie is not going to be a major bad guy. But who is the son? That's the question. Who is this son and how far will he go to get to Jason? Mmm. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Love always finds a way home

Chapter nine

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Plane ride to Port Charles

Everyone is silent as the plane rose up in the air and headed towards Port Charles. Finally, Kimberly breaks the silence and asks Jason her questions. "What is going on, Jason? Why are you having headaches and seizures?" Kimberly asked as she searched Jason's eyes for answers. Jason takes a deep breath as he calms himself down and tries to think of a way to explain to her without her getting completely upset.

Jason began his story. "The second accident where AJ was drunk and rammed the tree into a car, I woke up with no memory and was told I was brain-dead, basically. I told everyone that I was Jason Morgan and Jason Quartermaine had died that day. No one told me about my full name being Jason Scott Lee Morgan Quartermaine. I was only told that I was Jason Quartermaine and that Keesha was my girlfriend. Recently I discovered, through my headaches and seizures, what Alan Quartermaine did to me while I was in the hospital. He tried to kill me with some type of drug, poison, but it didn't work. I survived but the side affects of that are my headaches and the seizures although they say it's from the accident. I believe it's from both."

"Can they fix it?" Kimberly asks in a small voice. She looks at him with love and hope clearly evident within her eyes.

He hated having to squash the hope that was clearly bright within her intense gaze as she stared at him. "They can't guarantee that they can restore my memory or that I will survive the surgery if I choose to have it." Jason said softly as he focused on the floor because he couldn't bear to see the disappointment or the fear that he could die reflecting upon any of their faces, especially Kim's.

"Maybe Max can help." Liz suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to look up at her in confusion. Max closed his eyes and waited for the questions to come barreling out.

"What do you mean, Liz?" Jason asked, confused. He knew that Max was an alien but how could Max help his condition? That was the question that was staying in his mind and not showing signs of leaving anytime soon.

Liz knelt before Jason and took his hands in hers. "Jason, Max can heal people. That is his power. When you have a headache, Max can maybe heal it and the seizures at the same time since both the headaches and the seizures are connected." Jason looked at Liz and then turned and looked at Max as though silently asking if that was true.

Max got up and sat beside Jason. "It's true. I can heal but when I heal I leave a palm print on your chest. It fades away but you can't show anyone because since I'm not human, the FBI special unit will be all over all of us trying to get to me, Michael, Isabel, and Liz. I will heal you, Jason. You are my wife's brother. But it has to be when you have one of the headaches. I will be staying close by so I can be there when one occurs." Max stated as he looks around at all the astonished looks he was getting from the knowledge that he was not human.

Sharon Scott made a mental note to ask questions about her daughter's husband and new life later. Right now the only thing that mattered was her son his safety since he was the one in mortal danger at the moment. She shakes her head and continues to watch her son and daughter as she takes in the information that was just presented to her and everyone else.

Reefside

The man that wanted Jason dead was not happy. He had been deceived and lied to. Jason was not in Reefside at the hospital. He had inquired about Kimberly Quartermaine only to be told that she and the boy had been checked out and they're whereabouts were unknown. He lets out silent growl of anger and frustration as he dials his phone. After three rings, someone picks up. "Find him. He has left Reefside." Growling he hangs up and heads to his hotel to contemplate his next move to find his quarry/nemesis.

Port Charles, New York

Spinellie is worried and afraid because of what he had to do for Stone Cold. He knew he was lying low but he knew he couldn't let the beautiful blond one alone with the evil one, meaning Logan. In the shadows he watches the two, ready to pounce if the evil one strikes. Unbeknownst to Spinellie, however, his soul mate watches him.

Coming: Who is Spinellie's soul mate? Any ideas? Also coming: Jason and company return to Port Charles but arrive immediately at the safe houses. Sonny will have questions and so will Carly. Jason will find out Morgan is his son as well. Questions and suggestions and comments are always welcome! Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Always Finds A Way Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter ten

Arrival in Port Charles

Jason is making sure everyone is safe and secure in the respective safe houses. Tommy and Kim and all the others are not sure of this new side of Jason that they are seeing. Tommy realizes that there is more to this new Jason then they know and they are in the middle of something big and dangerous since Jason was taking all the precautions of making his steps untraceable and all of theirs untraceable as well. Kat watches Tommy's face as he watches Jason on the phone giving orders to someone named Max. "Tommy?" Kat asks, unsure what to say. Tommy turns to her and she can see the worry for his friend written plainly in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Kat." Tommy reassured her forcing a smile. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about Jason and what we have gotten in the middle of which makes me worried for Kim and Kira and all of us. We have no clue what is going on, Kat." Tommy finishes in frustration as he balls his hands up tightly, showing his frustration. Kat places her hands upon his shoulder to try and calm him down. Lovingly she rubs his back and that helps soothe him some.

Jason hangs up the phone with worry creasing his features. Zack walked over to him to see what was going on then. "Man, what is it? What's going on?" Jason turned to him with a grim look upon his face. "The less you know the better. So don't ask, please." Jason answered him.

The doorbell rang then and Jason opened to show a worried Sonny standing there. Sonny walked in. "We have a lead on who is tailing you." Jason gave him a pointed look before he could continue. Jason led Sonny outside so they could continue the discussion without all the ears listening.

"Who?" Jason asked in a low even voice. "Spinellie said it's Zachariah's son. Xander Smith is Zachariah's son and is alive." Sonny answered just as gravely knowing that Jason was about to flip out.

"WHAT?" Jason yelled and everyone inside, even with the door only slightly adjar, heard his exclamation, flinched as they heard the anger and emotion in that one word.

Port Charles Diner

The woman whom is watching Spinellie waits until Lulu and Logan leave before she approaches him. Spinellie turns around at the sound of someone coming up behind him. "Georgie." Spinellie says smiling.

Elsewhere

Xander knew that Jason would know of his identity by now so he decided to let someone else know he was alive. Picking up his cell he calls his old girlfriend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth answers the phone only to hear heavy breathing on the other end. "Hello?" She asks again. "Elizabeth." Xander said simply and grinned as he waited for her to register his voice. After a few tense silent moments, Elizabeth finally realized who the voice belonged to and her blood begins to go cold with fear. Before saying anything she looked over at Cameron who was playing with Jake on the floor. Slowly she walked away, out of earshot of the boys before she said the one name she thought she'd never say again. "Xander."

NOTE: If I misspelled Xander's name, I'm sorry and please let me know. Lol. 

Teaser: what do you think? Sorry for the Xander fans. I had already picked him to be the son before GH showed Johnny as Zachariah's son so I didn't change it and kept my original idea. Lol.

Teaser: A lot of people are about to be shocked at the revelation of Xander Smith being alive and Zachariah's son. The mob war kicks off with the Power Rangers in the middle of it with no clue.

Questions, Comments, Suggestions, Ideas, are always welcomed.

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Love Always Finds A Way home

Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with school and the new semester. But I'm back now.

Note: tricky, huh? They just thought they knew the details of Jason's life, Bobby and Port Charles, lol. Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Note: I believe I am making Jake be Lucky and Elizabeth's biological son. Sorry if I may have said it differently or anything in the other chapters but that's how I've decided to play that card. Michael, however, is Jason and Carly's son. There is another person that Jason will have yet to learn about. You will find out soon who that is, though. Sorry for not mentioning this person sooner but I like surprises.

By the way, this is an AU story since crossovers never happen so I'm changing things up a bit.

Chapter eleven

Sonny waited for Jason to tell him what he wanted done since he was intimately involved in this situation, seeing how Zander Smith had gone out with Emily, his sister, before and also had a son with Elizabeth before of his 'untimely demise'.

Finally Jason had recollected himself to decide upon a plan. "I want Lucky and Elizabeth, along with Cameron and Jake, placed either in a safe house with guards or guards around their home. If Zander finds out that Cameron is his son he will kill Lucky and possibly Elizabeth and I will NOT let that happen." Jason informed Sonny in a tone that said he was deadly serious.

Tommy and Zack looked at each other as they listened at the cracked door. Slowly they closed the door without Jason or Sonny hearing them.

"Well?" Kat asked.

"I don't know but Jason is different and involved in something that I somehow do not think is legal." Tommy admitted reluctantly.

Kira was surprised at hearing those words. Kimberly was worried about her husband.

Suddenly Kira's cell phone rang. She looked at the id part to see who it was. "Mom, it's Nick."

Kimberly paled but knew that her son had to be told where they were but not on that cell phone, on Jason's. "Tell him we will call him back on his father's cell phone. When he questions that, tell him that, yes, his dad is alive." Kimberly finally told her.

Kira told Nick what Kimberly said. Nick questioned just like Kimberly predicted he would but he finally relented and allowed them to call him back on Jason's phone.

Jason came back inside and saw everyone look at him strangely. "That was a friend. No questions." He answered their looks, well sort of answered their looks.

"Um, Jason, there is something that I have to tell you. When you left to see the Quartermaine's the reason I couldn't go was because I was seven months pregnant and you didn't want me to be subjected to their yelling and scheming so I stayed with Kira. Kira was not six when you left. I don't know why they told you that unless that is what Alan Quartermaine told you. Kira was two but she never forgot you. You and she were very close. Our son, Nick was born months after I received the ashes that Alan sent me saying that it was your ashes." Kimberly explained hastily.

Elsewhere in Port Charles

Zander Smith Zachariah was still plotting Jason's demise. He walked up to Emily in the hospital where she worked at the nurses' station, and loved seeing the shocked look upon her face at the realization that he was alive.

Coming: Who is Nick? How will Jason react that he has a son that he never knew about? What is Zander up to?

Please read and review


End file.
